The Semi Finals, Senryaku!
This is episode 15 of Inazuma Eleven: Densetsu no Arashi (Reboot). NOTE: I reccomend turning off the contents cause it contains spoilers. Densetsu no Arashi Opening 1: http://slide.ly/view/e6652152972c7cd50b7697c3752def41 Episode 15: The Semi Finals, Senryaku! Later after Legend Storm's previous match: Jale was watching a match from his many computers. Some have information on the players, some have the game displayed as it airs right now. Jale: Please.... In the video: Sumato has just succesfully used his hissatsu on the opponentn. Sumato: Hakka! *passes* Hakka: Binary Shoot! *The ball turns into a binary code and he shoots it* Opponent's GK: Tsumuji! Ghaaa! Commentator: Goaaaaal! 4-1! The match ends here with Senryaku's victory. They will be facing Legend Storm in the Football Frontier Semi Finals. Outside the video: Jale: Program shutdown! All the computers close. Jale: DAMN IT!!!! The next day: Matt and Vulcano are walking towards their school. Vulcano: So? Any progress? Matt: No. Selena will still not even talk to me. Vulcano: I thought so. This needs to be fixed though, you're teammates. Matt: I'M trying. She's the one who refuses to even talk to me. Vulcano: I'm not saying you're at fault, just saying this can't stay like this. In the club room after class: Taisuke: Your opponent for the next week has been decided. Jale(thinking): (I know....) Taisuke: Senryaku. Everyone looks at Jale. Jale: What? Vulcano: Aren't you gonna give us information on the team like you usually do? Jale: No. Not this time. Matt: Do you not know about them or...? Jale: Sure...Let's go with that. Matt raises an eyebrow. Taisuke: It's okay, I know some stuff about this team. They are said to be very smart, and they have a glitch-calculation-binary type of theme, similar to Jale's. Vulcano: That's cool. Hey, Jale, after the match, whichever team wins, you could help them with moves and they could help you, since you have similar styles. Jale: I...don't know. Vulcano: What's the matter? You've been acting very weird today. Jale: There is....one thing. Could we possibly arrange the formation to put Koji instead of me? Maybe we could move either Selena or Matt as a defender and then Koji as a middlefielder or something. Dorick: What? You're not gonna play? Jale: Not this match. Dorick: Why? Jale: It's...personal. I don't think I'll sit in the reserve bench though, maybe I'll come as a viewer and sit on a seat. I don't want them to see me. Kai: Them? Jale: Hey, it's not like I won't be there to support you. I just won't be as close to you. But just this once. Everything will be as usual after this. Vulcano: Jale, what is going on? Jale: Nothing. Vulcano: Sure there is something. Jale: NOTHING! Vulcano(thinking): (Wow, I've never seen Jale get angry before.) On the pitch: Dorick: Again! Matt: Alright. Dorick tries to steal the ball from Matt. Matt: FIRE BURST! *makes it past Dorick* Dorick: Amazing... Vulcano: Hey you guys. It really sucks that Jale won't be playing, doesn't it? That means we won't have Arashi Storm to use. Dorick: Oh...I didn't think of that. We can't use Arashi Storm without Jale. Meanwhile, on the other side of the field, Darkeru is training with Jale. Darkeru: Why won't you play? Jale: I said it already, it's personal. Darkeru: If I could play despite Vulcano being the captain, then whatever this is about, you can too. You're getting me mad, Jale. This can't be worse than what I went trough with Vulcano. Jale: It is. And...If you really wanna know, it's something about family. Darkeru: Family? Jale: Yeah, my....mom's in the hospital. I have to go to her when the match is on. Darkeru: I might be mean but I'm not stupid, Jale. You said like 15 minutes ago that you would still watch the match as a normal viewer from a seat. How can you be both at the stadium as a viewer AND at your mom's hospital? Jale: W-well... Darkeru: Well? Jale: *sigh* Alright, I'll tell you. But this stays between the two of us, and you promise not to bug me about playing anymore. Darkeru: Alright. Day of the match: The team heads out on the field. Vulcano: Hi, I'm Vulcan-... Sumato: I know who you are. Team, to positions. Senryaku heads to their positions. Vulcano: He's not gonna introduce himself? On Senryaku's side of the field: Kudo: Brother, he's not here. That's a dissapointment. Sumato: Indeed. But it's okay, I'll still enjoy beating his team up. KICK OFF: Kai passes to Vulcano. Sumato: Don't move. Vulcano advances up the field. Vulcano: What? Vulcano is in front of the goal. Sumato: Hack, don't bother. Vulcano: FLARE SHOOT! The ball goes in as Hack (the GK) doesn't do anything. Goaaaal! 1-0 for Legend Storm in the game's first 2 minutes. Vulcano: What was this? Darkeru: They might actually beat me at arrogance. Kai: What? Darkeru: *looks at Jale in the tribune* Nothing. KICK OFF: Hakka passes to Joho. Sumato: Joho, give the ball to Darkeru. Darkeru/Legend Storm: WHAT?! Darkeru: What arrogant tricks are you trying to pull, Sumato, Kudo? Sumato: Play and you'll see. Hahaha! Darkeru: You!! Darkeru goes past the non-moving player, and then reaches Sumato and Kudo. Darkeru: DEATH FIELD! *dribbles them* Kudo: You are wasting your energy. Darkeru: What? Sumato: We were gonna let you pass anyway. Darkeru: Tsk.... *advances to the goal* DARK NET! The goalkeeper once again does nothing. Goaaaal! 2-0 for Legend Storm! Matt: What are they doing? Darkeru: They think they can beat us even if they give us a huge lead. They're arrogant jerks. Matt: So they're your lost brothers? *laughs* Darkeru: *glares* KICK OFF: Joho passes to Hakka. Sumato: Repeat! Let Kai shoot this time. Let's give them all a shot. Darkeru: A shot? You guys aren't even playing? Hakka passes to Kai. Kai: *advances to the goal* DOOM VORTEX! The goalkeeper does nothing. Goaaaal! 3-0 for Legend Storm! Kudo: So, brother, shall we play with them a little longer? Sumato: No. It's okay. They've had enough play time. It's time to get serious. KICK OFF: Hakka passes to Joho. Joho passes back to Sumato. The two of them stand still. Matt, Selena, Dorick and Sazoru approach them. Sikora: DON'T! Matt: What? Sikora: They're trying to lure you all in. Just like what I did once with The Tornado. Sumato: Too late! Kudo: Let's go, brother! Sumato: Yeah. Sumato/Kudo: TELEPORTATION DIZZINESS! *Sumato and Kudo both concentrate on teleporting the 4 of them all around the field. In the end, they re-appear in front of Sumato and Kudo, however they are all too dizzy to move* Darkeru: Damn it. Now the defense is basicly gone. Vulcano: I don't think so! *starts running towards Sumato and Kudo* Kudo: Brother, he has a defending hissatsu too. Sumato: I know. Hakka! *long passes* Vulcano: Damn, that's too far. Sumato: *smirk* GO, Hakka! Hakka: Binary Shoot! Kaizon: GOD HAND G! *kept* Alright! Hakka: He...kept it? Joho: Shall we? Sumato: No. We wait a little longer. There's no rush. They can't beat us. Sikora: It's 3-0. I, for one, think we're winning. Kudo: Only because we let you. Now that we play seriously, you will lay not one more finger on our goal. Darkeru: Hey, smartass, to score, we need to shoot, not to touch the goal. If you don't know soccer, why are you here? Kaizon: Let's get this moving! Selena! *passes* Kudo blocks her. Selena: Petal Wind! *nothing happends* Again.... Kudo slides in and steals the ball. Kudo: Hah, looks like using Teleportation Dizziness on the likes of you wasn't even necesary. Darkeru: Tsk.... Kudo: Joho! *long passes* Sazoru: Not this time! ICE PRISON! *steals the ball and advances up to the middle field* Matt! Kana blocks him. Matt: FIRE BURST! *dribbles him* Sumato and Kudo block him. Matt: *looks at Ezoru* NOW! SAME THING! Matt shoots the ball high up, expecting Ezoru to jump up to it, however Kudo jumps and gets the ball before him, and makes it past Matt. Matt/Ezoru: WHAT?! Kudo: Whaaat? You really think a team as smart as us wouldn't research our opponents before the match? Matt: So soon? It's been 2 weeks since that. Kudo: Enough time. While Kudo was talking to Matt, Selena slides in and steals the ball. Selena(thinking): (Alright, so I'm not completely useless) Selena passes to Sikora. Sikora is blocked by Mihida. Mihida: NET ERROR! *steals the ball* Sikora: WHAT?! Jale is on his seat, taking notice of this, shockingly. Flashback begins(for Jale): Younger Jale and younger Mihida are training. Jale: And this is Net Error. HAAA! Jale uses Net Error to steal the ball from Mihida. Mihida: Amazing, Jale! You think I could ever learn that myself? Jale: I think there's a very high probability of that. They both laugh and have fun. Mihida: Hey, Jale, would you want to j-.... Jale abruptly ends the flashback. Jale(thinking): I should have said no. On the field: Mihida passes to Sumato. Nobody approaches them. Sumato: Whaaaat? You're all too scared of our Teleportation Dizziness that you won't even try to steal the ball? Pathetic! Let's go, brother! Sumato and Kudo advances up the field. Every single player from Legend Storm charges in on Sumato and Kudo at the same time. Sumato: FOOLS! Sumato/Kudo: TELEPORTATION DIZZINESS! HAHAHAHAH! Sumato and Kudo succeed. Sumato then passes to Hakka. Hakka: What's the order, captain? Sumato: Nothing's changed. Hakka: Understood. BINARY SHOOT! Kaizon: GOD HAND G! *kept* I don't know what you're playing at, but you're losing. Ezoru! Ezoru then passes to Darkeru. Darkeru is blocked by Sumato and Kudo. Darkeru: What are you two gonna do? You don't have defending hissatsus. You...You two! It's because of you, he told me. Sumato: What are you talking about? Darkeru: Jale. He left Senryaku because of you and your brother! Legend Storm is shocked. Jale stands up from his seat. Jale: DARKERU! This was supposed to be a secret! Darkeru: Only I ''bully my teammates, GOT IT, Sumato, Kudo? Sumato: I don't know what you're talking about. Darkeru: Don't play dumb! Vulcano: Someone take the ball. We're wasting time with them talking. Matt and Mihida both runs towards the ball from opposite directions. Darkeru: No! DEATH FIELD! Darkeru uses Death Field on both Matt and Mihida. Matt: What? Darkeru: I will talk. I know all about it, Sumato. You can quit the act. Jale was apart of Senryaku. Vulcano: What are you talking about? Darkeru: Jale told me this earlier this week. '''Flashback begins:' Darkeru: Why won't you play? Jale: I said it already, it's personal. Darkeru: If I could play despite Vulcano being the captain, then whatever this is about, you can too. You're getting me mad, Jale. This can't be worse than what I went trough with Vulcano. Jale: It is. And...If you really wanna know, it's something about family. Darkeru: Family? Jale: Yeah, my....mom's in the hospital. I have to go to her when the match is on. Darkeru: I might be mean but I'm not stupid, Jale. You said like 15 minutes ago that you would still watch the match as a normal viewer from a seat. How can you be both at the stadium as a viewer AND at your mom's hospital? Jale: W-well... Darkeru: Well? Jale: *sigh* Alright, I'll tell you. But this stays between the two of us, and you promise not to bug me about playing anymore. Darkeru: Alright. Jale: I.....played for Senryaku. Darkeru: YOU DID WHAT? Jale: I mean come on, I thought at least one of you guys was gonna figure it out. We both use the glitch theme. Darkeru: There are a lot of dark players out there and I didn't play for all their teams. Jale: Anyway, I was a part of Senryaku. I played for them for a while, but Sumato and Kudo, the captain and his brother have been bullying me non-stop, until I quit myself. Darkeru: Wow. Only I can bully my teammates. Jale: I really don't want to face them. I don't want to see their faces anymore. Flashback ends. Sumato: He was not. In fact, I have the papers with the names of all people to have ever played on Senryaku in our locker. Want to take a look? Darkeru: In fact, I do. Darkeru leaves the ball. Darkeru and Sumato go outside the field. Everyone: WHAT?!?!!?!? Referee: Wait! You can't just leave the field like that. It's against the rules for any team to play with 10 members, excluding red cards incidents. Darkeru: You're gonna have to deal with it. Referee: Do this....AND BOTH TEAMS ARE DISQUALIFIED. The finals will automatically be the 2 teams that will face off in the other semi-finals. Taisuke stands up. Taisuke: DARKERU, I SAID NO MORE OUTBURSTS! Darkeru: I have proof that Senryaku has been illegally deleting all data of Jale's presence on Senryaku. He doesn't have the file with Jale's name at him. Sumato: That's right, because Jale was never on our team. Referee: Darkeru, that is no proof. Anyone can make an accusation that someone was a part of a team. Jale: *sigh*.... I ''have proof! Referee: What?! Darkeru: You do? Jale pulls a file out of his pocket. Jale: THIS is my file, and proof of me having been in Senryaku. Jale leaves the tribune and comes down to the referee, Darkeru and Sumato. Sumato: Tsk... Referee: How did this get into your possesion? Jale: Well.... '''TO BE CONTINUED...'